


【铁虫】恋爱未满期（性转/pwp一发完）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: warning：pp性转！舔穴and骑乘paly！！！
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【铁虫】恋爱未满期（性转/pwp一发完）

*****  
Petra还是喜欢上体育课。  
倒不是说她有了蜘蛛力量后忽然变成了光芒四射的校园之星，在运动测试她也不敢太展现自己的力量——那样会让她看起来像另一种意义上的怪胎。  
而少女喜欢这节课，纯粹因为这是唯一和高年级一起上的课，而她可以光明正大偷看Tony Stark。  
是的，和其他青春期的女生一样，Petra也偷偷暗恋着这位俊美聪明的学长，不过她并没有什么像那些或漂亮或身材火辣的女孩一样有搭讪的资本，也只能借这样的机会多看对方几眼。  
比如现在，她和Michelle坐在台阶上，一边假装在复习课本，一边偷偷用余光去追随站在球场边喝水的男生，他们似乎在聊超级英雄的话题，Tony心不在焉拧着手里的水瓶听，就单是这样随心所欲的姿势，也好看的让Petra挪不开眼睛。  
休息够了，Tony就和几个男生往这头走过来，Petra瞬间紧张兮兮地抱紧了手里的笔记本，把头埋得深深的，好像一直在专心致志学习一样，但耳朵依旧竖得尖尖的听那些谈话。  
“……我还是喜欢猩红女巫，你们不觉得她的东欧口音真的很性感吗？”  
“那我更喜欢黑寡妇，至少她不会一言不合就炸一幢大楼，Tony，你觉得呢？”  
Tony正目不转睛瞧着那个把自己缩在笔记本的小鸵鸟，听见朋友提到自己，回过神来想了想，勾着嘴道：“大概是蜘蛛女侠吧，我最喜欢她。”  
下一秒，本来努力缩小存在感的少女猛地抬起头，眼睛亮亮地望着Tony，像只发现了储备粮的小兔子一样。  
男孩被自己的比喻逗得忍不住勾了勾嘴，身边好友还在好奇：“蜘蛛女侠？就是最近那个飞来飞去的蒙面人，这有什么好看的？”  
Tony耸耸肩：“我觉得她很可爱啊，做的都是些比较亲民的小事，和那些杀伤力太强的复仇者比起来她简直完美，而且身材似乎也不比黑寡妇差。”  
没想到在对方眼里自己居然是这样的，Petra害羞地脸红红低下头去，心里的那点高兴怎么也消不掉。  
她正自顾自开心，一直在旁边看书的Michelle突然啪一声把书合上，迎着Tony的眼神面无表情指了指旁边的少女：“她认识蜘蛛女侠。”  
她的声音太大了，几乎半个场馆的人都听见，转过头来。  
“What？！”Petra几乎尖叫出来，她惊慌失措地转过头去看Tony的反应，后者插着手，有些惊讶地望着她。  
还没等说什么，旁边忽然响起了Flash阴阳怪气的嘲笑：“什么，书呆子Petra居然认识蜘蛛女侠，那我是不是可以说黑寡妇今晚和我约了餐厅吃饭？”  
四周顿时响起了窃窃的笑声，少女难堪地别开眼不想争辩。  
Tony的脸色忽然沉了下来，冷冷瞥了笑得最大声的Flash一眼，后者顿时噤若寒蝉，悻悻闭上嘴。  
男孩这才把视线重新转满脸紧张的小姑娘，勾着嘴温声笑着道：“你认识蜘蛛女侠？”  
Petra抓着笔记本结结巴巴道：“嗯，算，算是，她救我，我们说过两次话，但是……”  
“那太好了，我晚上有个派对，你可以带她一起来吗？毕竟她可算是我的梦中情人。”Tony说着还对少女眨眨眼。  
Petra瞬间脸都烧了起来，低下头去小小“嗯”了一声。  
Tony从少女手里把笔记本和抽过来写下自己的地址，递过去的时候刻意凑在Petra耳边压低声音：“不要迟到。”  
而后他满意地看着小姑娘快要晕过去的表情，转身离开了。  
直到蹲在别墅外头的树梢上Petra都有种不真实的感觉，她觉得自己一定是被学长的美色诱惑到头昏了，居然真的被好友怂恿着穿上蜘蛛战衣过来了。  
周围夜色俱静，不远处屋子里动感的音乐伴随着掀翻屋顶的欢呼传过来，她在这里可以看清院子里每一个人的模样，泳池里欢腾的男孩女孩，还有端着酒站在二楼阳台抿着酒的那个人。  
对方穿着一件浅粉色的衬衫，挽着袖子摇晃着手里的酒杯，脸上挂着一副墨镜，Petra看不清他的表情，却觉得这样穿的Tony比她见过的所有明星模特都要好看。  
她心里忍不住生出一种不甘心的酸涩来，自嘲闭了闭眼：“这太傻了。”  
少女深吸了口气，准备戴上面罩跳过去，忽然听到身后传来一阵微弱的爆炸，她猛然转过头，眯着眼朝爆炸的方向凝望了阵，又转过头看了眼还在等她的Tony，最终咬咬牙朝另一头飞奔了过去。  
之后发生的一切糟透了，Petra没有抓到那两个罪犯，还被一个戴着大翅膀的怪鸟带上天空又重重摔进湖里，她挣扎了很久才从湖底游上来，浑身都湿透了。  
Petra将湿淋淋的战衣脱下来，沮丧地往回走，万幸她的书包还在树下，少女将战衣塞进去，翻出手机和Ned打电话，接通后还没说话，对面响起了一个熟悉的声音：“我记得说过不准迟到，Petra。”  
是Tony！  
女孩吓得差点把电话扔出去，她捂着狂跳的心慌慌张张道歉：“I'm sorry！我不是故意的，学长，我……”她看了看近在眼前的大别墅，绝望地闭上眼睛，小声道，“我迷路了。”  
对面有一秒的停顿，而后再次响起Tony的声音，这次听起来有些咬牙切齿：“迷路？我是建了个阿什科姆迷宫在门口吗？”  
Petra也知道自己的借口太弱智了，她只敢硬着头皮继续和对方道歉，因为只穿了件湿淋淋的长裙，声音还有些轻微颤抖，就像是要哭出来一样：“对不起……”  
Tony轻叹了口气，放缓语气：“我在门口等你，这次总不会再迷路吧？”  
Petra吸吸鼻子，捏着电话跌跌撞撞往大门跑去，她的鞋子早丢湖里了，几乎一路赤着脚到别墅门口的，等Tony看见她，少女狼狈得都不知道怎么形容，红色的丝绸裙子浸湿了水紧紧贴着少女，姣好的身材一览无余，发稍还在往下滴着水，光着的双足已经脏到看不出本来的白皙了，脚底板全是泥土和草根。  
“Jesus……”Tony倒吸了口冷气，“你是走到一半掉进下水道了？”  
Petra委屈地鼓起嘴，垂着眼有些愧疚：“I'm sorry，我可能暂时带不来你的蜘蛛女侠了。”  
Tony深深瞧了她一眼，忽然俯身将少女打横抱起来，在对方惊呼里稳稳抱着她往里走：“我觉得你现在得担心一下自己。”  
Petra猝不及防撞进男孩的胸膛，整个人都要烧起来了，逃避现实般埋下头不敢看对方。  
Tony带着她从侧门直接上了楼，关上卧室门才放下来：“浴室在左边，自己去洗干净。”  
Petra红着小脸嗯了两声，转身逃跑般蹿进了浴室。  
Tony有些好笑地收回视线，将自己湿掉的上衣和裤子也脱了下来，换了件黑色背心和短裤，在窗边坐下等少女出来。  
因为外面有人在等她，Petra几乎用平生最快的速度洗完了澡，智能水温调的刚刚好，她将自己身上脚丫里的所有污垢都清洗干净，踩着大了好几码的拖鞋去镜子面前擦头发。  
和豪华到夸张的浴室不同，日常洗漱的隔间很简洁，桌上只随意放着几瓶男士护肤品和香水，Petra坐在椅子上望着镜子里水雾蒙蒙的女孩，忽然后知后觉这是Tony的房间，自己所用的一切都是对方的，包括沐浴露，这个认知让她心又开始小鹿乱窜起来，她捏了捏自己的耳根告诫清醒一点，但弯起来的嘴角还是泄露了心底的窃喜。  
准备出门时Petra才发现一个严重的问题——这里没有她的衣服，因为是Tony的私人空间，对方的衣帽间也全是男式的睡袍或者衬衣，她挑了半天，才找到一件宽大点的衬衫，堪堪遮住大腿根，怎么看都很像某些不可描述的小电影配置。  
她犹豫着在浴室磨蹭了半天，直到Tony不耐烦地敲了敲门：“Petra？”  
“我马上好了！”Petra慌慌张张回答，她鼓着勇气打开了门，怯生生望着眼前的青年，“我没找到合适的，如果你介意我穿这个，我可以去换那条裙子。”  
Tony目光顿时一凝，喉结微不可知地滑动了两下，退开两步，声音有些沙哑：“过来。”  
“哦，哦……”Petra单纯以为Tony是要给自己找件衣服的意思，推开门乖乖朝对方走了过去。  
屋里灯光有些暗，宽大的衬衣下女孩纤细得像误穿大人衣服的小朋友，露出来的双腿白皙修长，脚趾露着一点莹莹的粉色，Tony疑心自己是喝醉了，不然怎么觉得这个平时其貌不扬的小书呆子现在怎么这样诱人？  
“Tony？”Petra见对方盯着自己一动不动，心里也有些忐忑，不安地绞着自己的衣摆，“我可以去找衣服吗？大家还在下面等我们。”  
顺着女孩的动作Tony眼尖看见了双腿间若隐若现的某个地方，他脸猛地一热，几乎血液都顺着往头上涌，欲望叫嚣着要冲破苦苦压抑的理智，偏生某个小女孩还火上浇油地靠近他，用那种引人犯罪的声音怯生生喊他的名字。  
离得太近Tony甚至能闻见少女身上的香味是自己的沐浴露，他脑子里某根弦彻底断了，深吸了口气猛地将少女提起来抱在怀里，压在墙壁上，整个人蛮横倾过来，迫使Petra不得不打开双腿，点着脚尖努力保持平衡，不知所措地仰着眼睛望向Tony：“Mr.Stark？”  
男孩目光霭霭，语气压得极低，仿佛某种进攻前的猛兽：“你的事情解决了，Miss.Parker，但我们之间还没有。”  
这个极具侵略性的姿势让Petra忍不住脸红心跳，结结巴巴问：“Wwwhat？”  
Tony轻笑了笑，在少女眼睛上亲了亲：“我说过不准迟到的。”  
Petra被这个带着有些玫瑰香槟味的吻亲得快要晕过去了，杏眼含着迷蒙的水汽，懵懵懂懂仰着脸：“我，我说了对不起了呀……”  
“在我这里对不起没用。”青年笑容有些狡黠，指尖点着女孩锁骨那片柔软白腻的肌肤，摩挲出火热的战栗，他忍不住低头在那处用嘴唇摩挲了下，抬起头，“你得让我消消气，好吗Petra？”  
肌肤触碰的异样让少女浑身像过电般轻抖起来，蜘蛛基因让她浑身都敏感又柔软，短促喘息着，她不是什么都不懂的白纸，已经反应过来青年什么意思了，但还是红着脸，软声软气支吾：“All right……”  
少女乖巧的样子实在太惹人犯罪了，Tony舌齿并用着在她耳垂舔弄，将那一小块软肉弄得又湿又热，便色情地一路吻着下来，同时左手伸进了衬衫底下，女孩什么也没穿，他轻易就能摸到那个柔软的处女地，后者因为突如其来的温热吓得发出一声轻哼，不知所措地抬头瞧他：“Tony……”  
“嗯哼。”  
回应少女的是一个饱含侵略性的吻，迷迷糊糊间她感觉下身被对方整个握在掌中，缓慢地来回揉搓，异样的酥麻几乎瞬间让她软了腰，颤巍巍地发出短促的气音：“不，不要……呜啊……”  
“That's ok，甜心。”Tony曲着手指捏住丰腴柔软的花瓣，轻轻搔刮着肉唇，怀里人不其然颤抖着发出呜咽，他的指尖被淌出的蜜液打得湿滑，直径往里捏揉住湿漉漉的阴蒂，将那颗花珠子玩得红肿起来，他坏心眼掐着少女的腰低声问，“这里有谁玩过吗？”  
情欲带来的快感像张开的蛛丝一寸寸缠绕住她，Petra整个人都在发软，双手攀着青年的脊背，努力吸着气让自己清醒，不要因为失控伤到Tony，绕是如此，对方这样色情的问题还是让她差点理智燃烧，睁着氤氲的眼睛磕磕绊绊道：“没，没有呀……”  
“Really？”  
Tony眯着眼在阴蒂轻轻掐了下，突如其来的刺激让小姑娘瞬间脑子里炸开了烟花，眼泪啪嗒落了下来，指甲掐在青年的裸露的脊背上好深一个印子：“Please……”  
“想好再回答我，宝贝，你这里水可多得比妓女还要湿。”  
Petra因为他过分的话忍不住瞪了一眼，但这种情况下毫无威慑力可言，只能让青年变本加厉想欺负她，亵玩花唇和阴蒂的手变得用力起来，小姑娘受不了这样的刺激，哽咽着发出小猫一样的呜呜声，努力缩着肩膀要逃，却整个人都往Tony怀里掉，来势汹汹的情欲把她脑袋搅和的一塌糊涂，快感一波接着一波，这样的折磨让少女啜泣着不停摇头求饶，几乎要哭得背过气去。  
Tony见状松开了手，在小姑娘湿漉漉的鼻尖亲了亲，语气带着自己都察觉不了的宠爱：“怎么这么敏感，这就受不了了？”  
Petra吸了吸鼻子，气喘吁吁道：“我真的没和别人做过。”  
Tony无奈笑起来：“我又没说这个，你连自慰都没有吗？”  
Petra脸上刚下去一点的红瞬间又弥漫了上来，她撇开眼小声嘟囔：“那，那也没有这么过分……”  
青年闻言眼神顿了顿，勾着嘴角不怀好意道：“还有更过分的。”  
说着他蹲下身，将女孩的双腿分开架在肩头，迫使对方将下身暴露在自己面前，而后凑过脑袋，吻住了还湿淋淋的花唇。  
“不要！”少女吃惊地睁大了眼睛，她蹬着腿想要阻止青年的入侵，但早臣服的身子无力抗拒，只能眼睁睁瞧着Tony含住了自己的花蒂，舌尖肏进阴唇里，轻轻吮吸起来。  
青年像是在品尝一道可口的甜点，舌头灵活地在阴唇内侧舐舔游走，不时用尖端逗弄颤巍巍的花蒂，他的舌又烫又软，带来的刺激却像是吃进嘴里的跳跳糖在心口迸裂出噼里啪啦的火花直接又剧烈地贯穿Petra，少女害怕地紧绷着身子，夹杂着刺痛的酥麻让她周身的神经都在窜流，下意识想夹紧双腿，却只能贴紧青年毛茸茸的黑发，汇聚在小腹的热流溪水般沥沥往下涌，她忍不住想哀求Tony停下，可是一开口就是甜腻到自己都不可思议的呻吟。  
Tony在用舌头肏她的间隙还“好心”地提醒：“小点声，Petra，你的同学们还在楼下呢，被听见这样淫荡的叫声就不太妙了。”  
他分明是在骗小朋友，自己的卧室隔音效果都是最好的，而且派对本来就是男男女女释放荷尔蒙的地方，总有忍不住的小情侣躲在角落就搞上了，哪里会听得到这里的动静？  
可Petra的听觉太敏锐了，哪怕意乱情迷间也能捕捉到一点派对的喧闹，真的被吓得用手捂住小嘴不敢出声了，湿漉漉的圆杏眼惊恐瞧着Tony。  
青年被她这副受骗上当的模样弄得好笑，掐着Petra的腿根弹逗花蒂的舌尖越发快速用力起来，身上的小人儿因为剧烈的刺激整个人都绷得紧紧的，泛着粉色的足尖无力在半空打转，仿佛一朵被情欲催熟的蔷薇，花蕊不停抖动着晶莹的露珠，在被Tony连续不断地进攻里，终于不堪重负地释放出来，温热的淫水浇了青年一脸，后者甚至还用舌尖尝了尝什么味道，看到这一幕的小姑娘羞耻地捂住脸，难堪地小声哀求：“别这样，Tony……”  
“为什么？”青年明知故问，他坏心眼地用鼻尖去蹭着女孩还在颤抖的阴蒂，“我觉得我做的还不错，毕竟以前可都是别人吃我那玩意儿。”  
这种话太下流了，Petra完全不知道怎么接才好，只能无地自容地闭上眼。  
Tony不满地在她屁股拍了一巴掌：“睁开眼，小姑娘。”  
火辣辣的疼痛让少女发出一声猫似的呜咽，哼哼唧唧睁开了眼，望着Tony抬高自己的屁股，又伸舌进去戳她的阴道口，高潮后的小洞软乎湿滑，浅浅的一点刺激都受不了。  
Petra还没从刚才的高潮缓过来又被席卷进了更深的情网中，从她的角度往下看，依稀可以瞧见Tony半垂的眼睛，睫毛上还有些亮晶晶的水渍，高挺的鼻梁几乎要埋进自己的下体里，而黑色的背心根本遮不住健硕的肌肉，小麦色的肩胛随着呼吸的起伏勾勒出性感的线条，唯一白皙的地方是自己攀着的手指，因为青年的动作留下深深浅浅的红印，这样的视觉刺激让Petra越发敏感，整个人又酸又涨，小穴流出的水顺着墙纸漉漉蜿蜒而下，打湿了那一小块地板。  
“宝宝好会湿。”  
Petra难为情地哼哼两声，扭着腰声音颤巍巍地喊Tony的名字，不知道是想要更多还是推开他。  
但Tony很善心地帮少女做出了选择，他放过少女湿得一塌糊涂的小穴，转而朝有些红肿的洞口塞进去半截手指，异物入侵的感觉让Petra发出短促的气音，紧张地抓住青年的手臂：“啊！你干什么呀……”  
“放松一点，你太紧了，一会儿我进去受不了。”  
Tony说着将中指整个没入，少女受不了发出一声尖叫，但更震惊的是青年的话：“Wwwait，什么叫，叫你进去？！”  
青年从下往上瞧着湿透的少女，好笑道：“难道我们不是在做这个吗？”  
“可是，可是你只要消气的……”Petra委委屈屈地小声辩解。  
Tony舔了下嘴角，抱着少女的腰站起身来，整个人挤压向她，不知怎的，这个姿势比起刚才更让Petra感觉到侵略性，灯光落在后头，青年的脸在阴影下显得晦暗不明，像是某种出笼的猛兽端详着自己，小姑娘忍不住咽了口唾沫，心里有些发颤。  
“为什么你觉得这样就够了？”Tony曲着膝盖在女孩的双腿间软塌的地方顶了顶，成功让后者发出小小的闷哼。  
“明明只是迟到了一点点。”  
“那我说的也不止这件事，”Tony俯身在少女用唇齿肩头轻轻游走，“还有你跟蜘蛛女侠走了这件。”  
不知怎的，这句话让Petra心口猛地一酸，越发委屈：“我知道你喜欢她，可又不是我不让她来的。”  
Tony忍无可忍在她胸前咬了一口，在身上人的痛呼里哑声道：“我生气是因为你和她出去了，还把自己弄得那个样子过来，那条红裙子也是特意穿给她的？”  
Petra被青年幼稚又酸不拉几的话弄得一怔，反应过来后整个人都要不好了：“你在想什么啊，我，我们都是女孩子！”  
Tony哼哼两声：“谁知道呢，连美国队长那个老冰棍都是gay，蜘蛛女侠怎么无缘无故对你这么好？”  
Petra被对方这种莫名其妙的推断弄得哭笑不得，她鼓着嘴要反驳，忽然福至心灵，不可思议地望向Tony，试探着问：“你是在吃醋吗？”  
“是啊，小笨蛋，你以为我真的想邀请那个谁参加派对？”Tony轻叹着抱起少女，手指退出来一点，又深深埋进去，在怀里人难耐地轻哼里继续道，“Just for you.”  
这句话像是一朵花轻飘飘落进Petra心里，而后绽放出无数绚烂的烟霞，巨大的困惑和充盈的喜悦要将她整个人都融化了：“你，我是说，这不……”  
“嘘，如果你想听故事我可以之后再给你讲，但现在是不是得干点正事？”  
Tony用硬涨的下身暗示性蹭了蹭女孩，后者眼里透着情水，不好意思地点了点头。  
小穴热情甜蜜地裹紧着伸进来的手指，像是湿润柔软的花，稍稍一动就搅出糜乱的水声，Tony曲着手指一边扩张一边轻声问少女感觉怎么样，后者皱着眉感受体内异物的进出，逐渐适应后就小声说“还好”，然后青年将自己的第二根，第三根手指都伸了进去。  
未经人事的处女地还是很紧致，哪怕Tony用了最轻柔的动作，明显的异物感还是让Petra眉头越发蹙紧，害怕地抱着Tony的后背：“Tony，Tony太奇怪了，不要进来了，呜呜……”  
“别怕，honey，放松一点。”Tony亲吻着少女的双唇安慰她，手指却越发往里探进去，在摸到柔软穴道侧凸凹的颗粒时用指腹摩擦了几下，小姑娘立刻发出猫咪似的啜泣，夹着青年腰身的双腿也绷紧了些。  
Tony将她的动作全看在眼里，手指继续深深浅浅的抽插进去，在全部进去后前面的挤压感也不是很紧了，他试探着往上戳了戳 ，怀里的少女瞬间弓着身要弹起来，嘴里也发出一阵呻吟，青年心领神会，朝着那个地方不断进攻，Petra被刺激地惊喘连连，被掌控在青年股掌之间的身体不停地颤动，她受不了地哭了出来，手掌难耐地抚摸着青年的黑发断断续续哀求：“别，不行了，Tony……啊，我想要……要出来了，呜呜呜……”  
“那就尿出来。”  
这种过分的话让Petra直接被气哭了，握成拳想要锤他，半晌又舍不得地放松下来：“求你了，please……”  
Tony含着笑继续用手指肏她，他自己也硬得快要爆炸了，但舍不得伤了第一次的少女，还是压下耐心帮她充分扩张，很快女孩的呻吟变了调，尾音拖得婉转绵长，像是奶油的最后一抹糖丝，她大口喘息着迎来了第二次潮吹，潮涌般的淫水浇透了Tony的掌心。  
青年奖励似的亲了亲少女失神潮红的小脸，而后解下裤子，将自己早硬涨的阴茎强势抵了进去。  
那个狰狞的大家伙太粗了，Petra很努力地放松着身体配合Tony吃进对方的性器，她以为都快要有一刻钟这么漫长了，结果才含进了青年的冠头，她忍不住发出破碎的呻吟，难耐地紧紧皱着脸：“太大了……”  
“我当做是表扬，放松宝宝，别夹这么紧。”Tony揉着她的臀肉缓慢地顶进去，浅浅地顶动着让女孩不要过于紧绷，湿热的穴肉吸得他头皮发麻，像是颗樱桃味的果冻，一撞就溢出一点水，他呼吸陡然粗重，猛地挺腰全根没入进去。  
突如其来的刺激让Petra哑了声，大脑一片空白，猛地挺起腰又塌陷下去，张着嘴大口大口呼吸着，泪水模糊了视线，双手无力地搭在青年肩膀，整个人不停耸动。  
过于强烈的刺激后，被填满的美妙旋即攀了上来，她的花穴依旧别扭地绞来绞去，但并不抗拒埋在体内的大家伙了。  
“Tony，Tony……可以了……”  
得到允许后Tony就挺胯动了起来，性器肏开软肉深深浅浅地顶弄进去，起初还很轻缓，在少女适应了他的节奏后就开始变得重起来。  
Petra随着青年的肏弄喘息逐渐变重，唇边泄露出甜美的呻吟，肉体交媾的快感层层堆叠，刚高潮过的身体还有些发软，贪婪地叫嚣着要更多，被撑开的酸涨连同填满空虚的快感一同朝她理智侵袭，淹没在了意乱情迷中。  
Tony把少女的双腿提高折在胸前，这样的姿势对柔韧度极好的蜘蛛女侠来说不是什么难事，但如此一来整个人都悬空着被桎梏在墙壁和青年胸膛间挨肏，着力点只有相连的下身，肉体碰撞出亲密响亮的声音，挤榨出的蜜液顺着臀缝往下流。  
Petra的衬衫已经被揉的不成样子了，Tony干脆直接掀了起来，俯身含住了女孩柔软的一侧乳房，熟练地在乳肉周围留下暧昧色情的水痕，这样的逗弄让Petra很快有了感觉，呜咽着试图躲开对方的爱抚，但根本无济于事，在她断断续续的惊喘里Tony干脆咬住了乳尖，重重吮吸了两下。  
“啊！”  
夹着刺痛的强烈快感让Petra发出一声高昂的尖叫，她下意识挺起腰，整个乳房都往青年嘴边送过去了，双手还无力地推搡在对方肩头，颇有些欲迎还拒的意思。  
Tony放缓了吮吸乳尖的动作，舌尖勾勒着红肿的乳珠舐舔，又在白皙的乳肉嘬出一个个深红的痕迹，下身的动作也不停，一轻一重地抽插着少女的软肉。  
上下夹击的快感让Petra舒爽又羞耻，她感觉自己成了一块要融化的奶油被Tony慢慢吃掉，又像是一只飞鸟被卷入了情欲的风暴起落浮沉，她的呻吟逐渐变成了动情的呜咽，身体不自觉往前拱腰进男人怀里，臀部往下坠——绝佳的求欢受孕的姿势。  
Tony松开了揉捏少女屁股的手，转而往上搓揉出她的双乳，有些粗糙的大掌摩挲在柔软娇嫩的肌肤上让Petra发出甜腻的叫声，脚趾蜷缩得紧紧的，仰着脑袋要和青年接吻。  
“喜欢这样吗？”Tony一边用唇舌安慰着少女一边轻声问。  
后者不好意思地点点头，又张着嘴和青年亲吻，求欢的语言都带着不得了的纯情：“喜欢呀，再亲亲我……唔……”  
“简直像只小蜘蛛。”Tony含着笑用舌尖卷走女孩嘴角晶莹的唾液。  
哪怕整个人都被Tony掌控着肏干，这个比喻还是让Petra有一瞬间心惊肉跳：“为，为什么？”  
“太缠人了，下面的嘴恨不得要把我吞掉一样，难道不是只小蜘蛛？”  
Tony没有察觉少女的异样，眯着眼睛开玩笑。  
Petra这才小小松了口气，哼唧着去咬青年的嘴唇，交欢的快感和舒愉让她不再想开始那样不知所措，大着胆子轻声哀求Tony快一点。  
Tony亲了亲她，遂愿重重捣了进去，阴茎顶开穴肉往深处肏进去，直直顶在了宫口，那处滚烫又敏感，冠头戳在软壁顶了几下，Petra就发出短促的尖叫，搂着对方的手臂无助地收紧，浑身颤抖着不停摇头。  
他按着少女的小腹，凶猛又急速地深肏进去，擦过敏感点又撞在子宫口，酸涨猛烈的快感几乎将少女大脑淹没，她哭喊着放声尖叫，内壁缠绞着肆意的柱身想阻止这猛烈的进攻，反而将粗涨的阴茎含得更深，身体分泌出的热液顺着缝隙往外流，在肉体交媾的股间又被撞击摩擦成白色的泡沫。  
“Petra你水好多，都夹不住我了。”  
少女被他肏得只能啜泣着尖叫，完全说不出反驳的话来，她觉得自己整个人都要变成情欲的奴隶，偏生青年还要堵住她的唇舌，篡取她所剩无几的氧气，下身则力度不减地继续疾风骤雨般进攻，每次都重重顶在宫口，少女整个都被他肏开了，尖叫越发高昂脆弱，哭着哀哀求饶：“Tony，我不要了……好重！你停下来，求求你……啊啊啊！”  
柔软的尾音像是被中途截断了一半，Petra花穴深处抽搐着喷出湿热的淫水，浇在塞满穴道的阴茎上，刺激得Tony也头皮发麻，发出一声喟叹。  
持续绵长的高潮让Petra彻底瘫软下来，但Tony并没让她如愿休息，而是压着人继续不管不顾地顶撞，逼得小姑娘哭喊连连，眼泪打湿了整张小脸，不停喊着“不要了。”  
要射精时候Tony扣着少女的腰重重顶了两下，抽出来抵在她的股缝射了出来，浓郁白浊的精液混合着淫水成缕往下淌，将二人下身打湿的一塌糊涂，淫靡不堪。  
射完后Tony没有急着放下Petra，就着紧贴的身体用唇一点点啄着对方热软的胸口，半软的性器还在不安分地前后摩擦少女的下身，后者轻声哼唧着，身体还在余韵作用下微微颤抖，双手又酸又无力地推着青年。  
Tony看得出小姑娘确实有些累了，没有再为难她，亲着少女湿漉漉的唇珠，将她抱到床上去。  
Petra累极了，几乎一沾床就把自己扑进柔软的被褥里，脑袋深深埋进枕头发出魇足的叹息。  
青年被她小兔子一样的动作逗得喜欢又好笑，俯身在少女耳垂吻了吻，温声道：“今晚就睡在这里好不好？”  
Petra闻言慌忙摇头：“Noooo，我得回去，不然May会担心的。”  
而且我的战衣也不知道怎么处理。她在心里默默补充了一句。  
“Well，”Tony挑挑眉，“那好吧，不过我这里没有多余女孩子的衣服，如果你觉得穿着那条遮不住痕迹的裙子下楼回家不会被大家议论，而且你也有很好的解释，那我可以送你。”  
Petra这才后知后觉两个人闹得太过分了，不但青年的脖颈和后背是她的抓痕，自己的肩膀胸口甚至大腿都是紫红狰狞的印子，脸上还一副春意未消的模样，不被May看出来什么是不可能的。  
她懊恼地呜了一声，讷讷望向Tony：“其实我可以去Michelle家住一晚的。”  
青年无语翻了个白眼：“我就当没听见这话。”  
“我认真的！我从来没有……”  
Tony俯身堵住少女的嘴，成功将她所有辩解吞咽了下去，好一会儿才放开气喘吁吁的Petra：“听话，在男朋友家过夜没什么大不了的。”  
男朋友这个词让Petra瞬间哑了声，羞红着脸晕乎乎好半天才又点了点头。  
Tony满意地又亲了一口乖巧的小女友，起身去找衣服穿上：“我下去和你朋友说一声，这个点派对也差不多结束了。”  
Petra哦了声，缩进被子里把自己裹得像只蚕宝宝，露出圆溜溜的杏眼：“那我等你。”  
Tony系纽扣的动作顿了顿，眯着眼浅浅笑起来：“好。”  
他让Jarvis调低了室内的灯光和温度，关上门下楼去找Petra那两个不太合群的朋友。  
绕过楼梯口脚边忽然被绊了一下，Tony低下头，发现障碍物是个有些眼熟的脏兮兮的书包，好像是Petra刚才落下的。  
他有些嫌弃地把书包提起来，拉链没有拉上，掉出来一件湿淋淋的衣服，借着灯光Tony看得清那是件红蓝配色的衣服，青年愣了下，将它拾起来展开，还滴着水的战衣尽管皱皱巴巴的，但Tony只要一眼就认出来——这是蜘蛛女侠的战衣，蓦然间，一个不可思议的念头击中了他。  
他脸色登时肃然，原地站了好一会儿才压下心头惊涛骇浪，将衣服重新收好，抹了把脸转身往实验室走过去：“Jarvis，把蜘蛛女侠的所有视频和资料都给我调出来，我的女朋友似乎瞒了些不得了的事。”  
“As your wish，sir.”  
缩在被窝里的Petra小小打了个喷嚏，她揉揉鼻子往柔软的被褥里再裹了裹，毫无危机地满足嗅着枕间的小雏菊香等Tony回来，至于被男朋友发现秘密身份后的兵荒马乱，以及又被迫答应了许多不平等条约，那也是后话了。  
（end）


End file.
